The Dream
by Dragon of Light
Summary: Kari has a strange recurring dream


*Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even my thoughts! *  
  
The Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sitting on a cliff, a young brown haired girl sat staring at the wide ocean spread out below her. The stars twinkled above like diamonds. Suddenly a twig snapped. The girl whirled around and saw a small, blond haired boy.  
" What are you doing here?" She asked, then turned her attention to the rising moon.  
" I was sent to find you. Everyone's ready and waiting for you." He said then looked at the moon, and continued, "Have you ever seen the moon the color of a golden dragon's scale?"...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kari! Stop kicking me!" Gatomon hissed at her partner.  
"Huh? Oh, Gatomon, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Kari apologized.  
"Well, it's the tenth time tonight; not to mention who knows how many times this week. I'm going to sleep in your sock basket. Good night." The cat monster said as she jumped out of Kari's bed and into the near by basket.  
"Good night, Gatomon."  
  
Kari laid back down, finding herself unable to fall asleep. I wonder what that dream meant, and why I keep having it night after night. Maybe my subconscious wants me to find that place, and find out why it is so important.   
  
~About 10:30 the next morning, Saturday~  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
"Kari, get the door!" Tai angrily yelled.  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
"Kari!" He yelled again.  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
"Fine! I'll get it!" Tai yelled pulling on an old shirt.  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
"I'm coming! Calm down!" Tai opened the door. "What? Oh, hey." The boy said to Ken, Cody, TK, Davis, and Yolei.  
"What took you so long to answer the door?" Davis asked.  
"Sorry, Kari's usually up by now watching Sailor Moon or Escaflone or whatever. But maybe she was actually able to sleep without waking up." Tai said, relieved at the thought.  
"What do you mean Tai?" T.K. asked, concerned.  
"Kari hasn't been sleeping well lately, bad dreams or something. Come in, I'll get her up." Tai casually said   
  
~10:40~  
  
"Kari, get up! Everyone's waiting for you." Tai called into his sister's room.  
"Stop yelling, I'm trying to sleep. Is something wrong?" The cat asked irritated.  
"What are you doing over there, Gatomon?"  
"Kari kept kicking me in her sleep, again."  
"Oh. Kari get up!"  
"She's not up yet?"  
"No." He walked over to his sister's bed, and noticed a piece of stationary. "What's this?"  
"Is Kari up yet?" Yolei asked peeking into the other girl's room.  
"She's not here!" Tai panicked  
"What?!" Yolei and Gatomon screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he and the others rushed in.  
"Kari's gone! But she left this note." Tai explained.  
"What does it say?" Ken questioned.  
"It says: 'Dear Tai and Gatomon, I've left to see what he means..." Tai read  
"Who's he?" Davis suspiciously asked.  
"It doesn't say, anyways '...I must find that place, and the boy. Maybe then I'll know the importance of the moon. I'll be back when I find out what I need to know. Signed Kari. P.S. Tell everyone to go to the DigiWorld without me.'"  
"What does it mean?" TK asked  
"She probably ran away." Ken shrugged.  
"Izzy can help us find her." Yolei suggested then ran off saying "I'll go call him!"  
  
~11:00~  
  
"So Izzy, what do you think? Do you have any ideas where she could be?" Tai asked Izzy, who was now sitting in Tai's room with everyone else.  
No, but we shouldn't go rushing in anywhere, especially the Digiworld. First, we should check the real world."  
"How can we do that?" Cody asked.  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" Davis yelled.  
"What is it Davis?" DemiVeemon asked jumping onto Davis' head.  
"Well, isn't it possible to find Kari here, in the real world, by triangulating a signal from one of our D-3s to a satellite then to her D-3 and back again to find her location?" Davis proudly asked.   
When he finished ten (including the digimon) pairs of eyes stared at the goggle wearing boy then said, in unison, "WHAT!?"  
"I said-" Davis started  
"We heard what you said; we're just surprised you said it." Yolei snapped at the boy.  
"Thanks!...Wait!-"  
"Let's see here..." Izzy mumbled as he typed away on his computer.  
  
~1:30, Kari's POV~  
  
"It's not here either!" she said out loud to herself. I've been walking around for hours, and still haven't found it. Where can it be? She thought, then pulled out her D-Terminal and crossed the area she was in off the list. Maybe it's over there by that lake! She thought turning left.  
  
~2:00~  
  
"Nothing? Izzy, I thought you said this would work!" Tai said, clearly upset.  
"It would, if she was in the real world, but she's not." Izzy solemnly replied.  
"But how is that possible? She can't be in the Digiworld because the computer wasn't on, and she would have taken Gatomon"  
"Tai's right." Gatomon stubbornly replied.  
"But she is!" Izzy exclaimed, "Remember when she 'disappeared' before? She didn't, and doesn't, need to use a D-3, Digivice or computer, but to get to her, we do."  
"Kari's in the Digiworld, huh? How will we find her?" Ken asked.  
"Simple. All We have to do is pull up a map and search for her signal...Bingo! There she-" Izzy pointed to a flashing square on the map, only to have it stop flashing,"-was. She moved to another area, but I can't tell which one!"  
  
~2:30, Kari's POV~   
  
Maybe if I climb that mountain, I can see that cliff. Kari thought as she headed towards a tall mountain by the sea. When she got to the foot of the mountain she thought, Wow. I'd have to climb a long way. I'll just rest for a minute. Then she fell asleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She was sitting on that cliff again, and looking out over the water. A twig cracked. She saw the boy come to her.  
"Daddy sent me to find you. Everyone is waiting for you." The boy looked at the moon and asked her," Is the moon going to be the color of golden dragon's scale? Have you ever seen it?"...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~4:30, Kari's POV~  
  
Suddenly a stone hit her arm waking her from her peaceful slumber. I wonder if I'm getting close to the answer. She then started climbing the mountain towering above her.  
  
~6:00, the DigiDestined's POV~  
  
"This is the last area that was adjacent to where Kari's last signal came from." Izzy said to the younger kids.  
"Good luck, everyone." Cody said  
"Who needs luck? I'll find her." Davis boasted  
"There goes his ego again." Yolei whispered to everyone else.  
"I'll send an e-mail to Tai before I set off." TK said  
"See you guys later!" Ken called as he went off with Wormmon.  
Then they all split up to look for Kari.  
  
~6:05~  
  
"They're searching the last area now." Tai said to the feline digimon.   
  
~6:10~  
  
Kari was halfway up the huge mountain, when she breathlessly stopped for a break. She stepped onto a nearby cliff, with the ocean glittering below.  
She fell asleep and started dreaming again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The ocean and the stars glittered by the cliff's edge. The boy with messy blond hair came and asked her, like every time before, "Have you ever seen the moon the color of a golden dragon's scale?"  
This time though she only looked into his sapphire eyes.  
"Mama, what's wrong?" The boy asked with concern in his voice.  
"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking how much you look like your father."  
"We should get going, everyone's waiting."  
"Yes, my son, we should."  
Who is his father?  
  
~6:45, TK's POV~  
  
"Look, Pegasusmon! There's Kari." TK said to the horse-like digimon on which he was riding. I hope she's okay.  
As soon as Pegasusmon landed, he jumped off and ran to the girl's side.  
"Kari are you okay? Kari?"  
"What's wrong, TK?" Pegasusmon asked.  
"She's asleep." TK responded. I guess I'll just have to wake her up. He thought as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
~Kari's POV~  
  
What's this warm tingly feeling? Kari opened her eyes and saw TK pulling suddenly away.  
"TK what are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
"Nothing much, just trying to find you. Why are you looking at me like that?" TK asked.  
"What? Oh nothing." She responded when she realized what he was saying. He looks a lot like that boy. Is he the father?  
"I'd better e-mail everyone to let them know I found you." TK said typing away on his D-Terminal.   
It was then that Kari noticed the moon was the color of a golden dragon's scale.  
  
~Afterwards~  
  
Kari hardly had that "futuristic" dream after that, but several years later it came true. The father of the boy, was the one who kissed her under the golden moon.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's done my first fanfic!   
I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome  



End file.
